


Yours for ever and ever

by Xiao_Hao



Series: little compilation of Idol's life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hao is a little bit insane tho, M/M, omg my poor babies, sorry english is not my first langage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiao_Hao/pseuds/Xiao_Hao
Summary: " Junnie, tell me your heart is mine please..."Attention : First chapter in french / second chapter in english ( coming soon )





	Yours for ever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> So it's my first work in this fandom and on AO3 ( before i was a crap translator eng-french and wontaek writer on wattpad )  
> Sorry for all grammar error and all ><  
> English is not my first langage and i'm still learning it 
> 
> and ah ! the first chapter is the original version, in french so. I'll translate it asap haha ( so for non french reader, i'm so sorry >< ) 
> 
> I think you can read this drabble as you listen this song : Lyn x Leo of VIXX - Blossom tears ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp-qmyON4U8 )   
> or this : Co-ed School - I love you a thousand times ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b7RDN9oAXU )

Junhui...Si tu savais comme tu pouvais me manquer...

Tout ce qui m’entourait, de ce lit double à nos tasses d’amoureux, tout ceci me rappelait à quel point je souffrais de ton absence...Ton sourire éclatant et parfois même idiot que je ne verrai plus jamais, ton corps tellement parfait que je ne pourrai plus jamais sentir contre la mienne, ta voix sensuelle et suave que je n’entendrai plus jamais murmurer des mots doux contre mon oreille, ton caractère collant, quelque peu puéril et pervers par moment mais tellement protecteur qui jamais plus ne me taquinera à m’en faire rougir...Tout ce qui faisait de toi un être extraordinaire à mes yeux avait disparu pour toujours, ne laissant derrière lui qu’un trou béant qui restera vide à jamais.

Parfois, il m’arrivait de me demander si tu te souvenais de cette nuit magique où tu m’avais embrassé pour la première fois, où pour la première fois, je fus tellement heureux que des larmes de joies n’arrêtèrent de couler.

_______________

_\- Junnie, dis-moi ton coeur est à moi..._

_\- Xiao Hao...Bien-sûr qu’il est à toi. Il t’a appartenu dès que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois et il sera tien pour toujours._

_Ce fut tellement niais comme réponse qu’habituellement, je t’aurais frappé pour avoir été aussi mielleux mais tes mots m’avaient tellement touché sur le moment, que tout ce que je ne pus faire, fus de te répondre par un « je t’aime » et de le répéter encore et encore._

_Tu souris avant de prendre ma main afin de la pose sur ton torse, tout près de ton coeur._

_\- Mon coeur t’appartient et t’appartiendra pour toujours, je te laisse en faire ce que tu veux, ajoutas-tu avant d’embrasser mon front._

_Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ton corps à travers fin haut et le battement serein de ton coeur sous ma paume. Tout allais bien parce que je savais que tu ne me mentais pas et que le bonheur nous était à porté de main._

_______________

 Bien-sûr, la vie et le destin, ces traitresses, étaient des putes...Puisque quelques mois plus tard, ce bonheur durement acquis, s’effondra tel un château de cartes. 

Plus les jours passaient, plus tu tombais un peu plus malade sans pour autant t’en préoccuper jusqu’au jour où on décida d’aller consulter puis le verdict tomba. Un court instant contre deux vies brisées...Tellement de projets mais trop peu de temps devant nous...

Les rires et sourires de joies avaient laissé place à des larmes de souffrance et de tristesses sur mon visage, tandis que le tien ne reflétait qu’une profonde lassitude et souffrance.

On savait l’un comme l’autre qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire et pourtant tu luttais...Tu luttais ne serait-ce que pour me voir sourire et revivre pendant un court instant. 

Mais je n’étais qu’un égoïste et lâche au fond. Je te voyais endurer tout ceci pour rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de moi, pour me voir reprendre goût à la vie...À une vie sans toi...Mais comment voulais-tu que je ne souris, quand l’être que j’aimais le plus, se trouvait dans un lit entouré de machine qui me rappelait à  chaque instant que ta vie ne tenait plus qu’à un fil ?! 

Alors comme des autruches, on se voilait la face et ne disait rien, profitant le plus possible de nos derniers instants, souffrant chacun de nôtre côte. 

Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence...Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus dur...

Je me levais dans l’espoir qu’un miracle ne se produise mais je finaissais à chaque fois dans tes bras en pleurant et maudissant notre cruel destin jusqu’à m’endormir; puis vint le jour tant redouté; le jour où tu n’arrivais plus à lutter.

**Ce jour-là restera à jamais ancré en moi...**

_______________

_\- S’il te plait Haohao...Ne pleure plus..._

_Ta voix était tellement faible, à peine plus fort qu’un murmure, aussi faible que ton envie de lutter, ce qui fit redoubler mes pleurs. Je ne voulais pas...Puis je sentis ta main caresser doucement ma joue et je l’agrippa fermement comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_\- Baobei...s’il te plait...arrête de pleurer et souris pour moi. Tu sais tout comme moi qu’il est temps pour moi de lâcher prise alors laisse-moi partir avec comme dernière image, toi, mon baobei qui me sourie..._

_Je secoua la tête...Non, je le refusais...Tu n’avais pas le droit. Tu m’avais promis de toujours être à mes côtés Jun._

_\- S’il te plait Minghao...Ouvres les yeux et souris-moi..._

_Sans m’en rendre compte, j’avais fermé les yeux. Frottant mes yeux avec mon pull afin de faire partir mes larmes, je les rouvris doucement puis te regarda._

_\- Jun...Tu n’as pas le droit de m’abandonner ! Tu a promis de rester auprès de moi pour toujours, que ton coeur sera toujours mien...!_

_\- Qu’est-ce-que tu racontes ?! Je ne t’abandonne pas ! Je serai là, présent dans ton coeur et le mien t’appartient à jamais..., répliquas-tu en posant ton doigt sur mon coeur._

_Ce n’était pas possible...Ton coeur était en train de faiblir, il ralentissait et ce putain de moniteur cardiaque me le faisait bien rappeler..._

_\- Jun, s’il te plait...Tu n’as pas le droit ! criai-je, pleurant à nouveau. Tu dois revenir à la maison...À mes côtés !_

_\- Tu sais parfaitement que c’est impossible baobei..._

_Puis ton coeur ralentit un peu plus. C’était trop tard..._

_\- Aller...Souris...Xiao Hao...S’il te..Plait..._

_______________

Jun... Ce jour-là, je pouvais te jurer que j’avais essayé de toute mes forces...

Mon dieu, comme le destin pouvait se montrer d’une telle cruauté...Et les larmes tombèrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, j’étais complètement seul...Seul avec ton odeur qui flottait encore dans notre chambre. Seul avec ces cadres où étaient figés à jamais ton sourire et notre lointain bonheur...

Puis un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Non, je n’étais pas seul...Entre mes bras se trouvait une petite boîte maculé de sang. Tu étais toujours là.

Ton coeur était là, dans cette boîte, contre moi. 

Caressant doucement le couvercle de celle-ci, je fermai doucement les yeux, emporté par les larmes, le sommeil, les souvenirs et mon sourire quelque peu...malsain ? 

\- Tu avais raison Junnie...Ton coeur m’appartient à jamais...

_______________

Avant de ne sombrer complètement dans les méandres de son propre monde, Minghao entendit comme un doux murmure familier, au creux de son oreille. 

**_\- Mon coeur t’appartient et t’appartiendra à jamais, je te laisse en faire ce que tu veux..._ **

Puis il sombra complètement dans un paisible sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres, resserrant son étreinte autour du «  _ **coeur**_  ». 

**Author's Note:**

> SO ! You understand nothing ? why Minghao has Jun's heart ? is he insane or is it just in his head ? you don't know ? me too haha xDDD Btw it's my first deathfic tho...  
> Hope you enjoy my first work =D  
> i'll translate it soon 
> 
> See you


End file.
